


Eucatastrophe

by kivanne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Basically, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, How Do I Tag, Hufflepuff Louis, Hufflepuff Niall, I Tried, M/M, Slytherin Harry Styles, but it's okay because there's louis, harry is lonely, they hate their houses, yeah - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kivanne/pseuds/kivanne
Summary: Mury Hogwartu skrywają wiele tajemnic, jednak o takiej chyba jeszcze nie słyszały...Nocą w najciemniejszych zakamarkach zamku spotykają się dwie zagubione dusze, które szukają dla siebie miejsca na świecie.W rolach głównych: wzorowy Ślizgon Harry Styles z ukrytym zamiłowaniem do zielarstwa i bezczelny Puchon Louis Tomlinson, który nie chce mieć nic wspólnego ze Slytherinem.





	1. wstęp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kondziolina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondziolina/gifts).



> @Kondziolina nie mogłaś się doczekać, więc to opowiadanie jest dla Ciebie :)

Wielka Sala huczała od rozmów zarówno podekscytowanych pierwszoroczniaków, jak i zaprawionych w boju starszych uczniów, którzy mieli sobie mnóstwo do powiedzenia po wakacjach. Hogwart nareszcie powrócił do życia po wakacjach; nauczyciele witali się ze sobą, skrzaty stukały radośnie naczyniami w kuchni, a duchy prześcigały się, wprawiając dzieciaki w zdumienie.  
Harry Styles siedział przy stole swojego domu i rozmawiał z Zaynem, swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Śmiał się i opowiadał mu o swoim wyjeździe do Włoch, ale Malik nie wydawał się zainteresowany. Niby kiwał głową i udawał, że go słucha, ale spojrzenie miał utkwione w dziewczynie siedzącej po drugiej stronie stołu. Harry przewrócił oczami i przerwał opowieść w pół zdania, a Zayn w ogóle nie zareagował, co tylko potwierdziło jego przypuszczenia.  
Poprawił ułożenie swojej szaty i rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając w tłumie jakiejś znajomej twarzy. Wszyscy jego koledzy zdawali się jednak zajęci rozmową, a Harry nie chciał nikomu przeszkadzać.  
Niedługo potem w sali zapadła cisza: rozpoczęła się ceremonia przydziału. Przerażone pierwszaki ustawiły się w rzędzie przed Tiarą i zostawały po kolei wyczytywane. Co jakiś czas przy każdym ze stołów wybuchały wiwaty i radosne okrzyki, a zawstydzone dzieciaki rozsiadały się obok swoich starszych kolegów.  
Harry bardzo lubił ceremonię; dobrze pamiętał moment przydzielenia go do Slytherinu. Był wtedy zaskoczony, bo spodziewał się przydzielenia do Ravenclaw; nie widział w sobie zbyt wiele ze Ślizgona. Prawdę mówiąc, wciąż uważał, że nie pasuje do tego domu i jest gorszy od reszty, niewystarczająco przebiegły i ambitny. Jedną z niewielu osób, która w ogóle chciała z nim jeszcze rozmawiać był Zayn. Nie dogadywali się w kilku kwestiach, takich jak czystość krwi czy stosunek do innych domów, ale można powiedzieć, że byli przyjaciółmi. Przynajmniej dla Harry'ego tak to wyglądało. 

★

Louis Tomlinson potrafił zjeść naprawdę dużo. Uważał, że to cudowne, że jedzenie podczas uczty powitalnej nie miało końca - on i Niall byliby zdolni do wyczyszczenia kilku porządnych talerzy.  
\- Tfen golesz atrzy sze na czebe - ogłosił Niall, a Louis spojrzał na niego z odrazą.  
\- Po pierwsze, fu - zaczął i pokręcił głową, odwracając wzrok od swojego przyjaciela, który wepchnął do ust chorą ilość kurczaka. - Po drugie, nie mam pojęcia, co właśnie powiedziałeś.  
Niall mruknął coś z niezadowoleniem pod nosem i po chwili ponownie nachylił się do Louisa. - Tamten koleś się na ciebie patrzy - powtórzył, a Louis zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Jaki znowu koleś? - zapytał i zaczął rozglądać się po sali, ale nikt szczególny nie wpadł mu w oko.  
\- Tamten. Stół Ślizgonów - powiedział Niall i kiwnął głową w odpowiednim kierunku, a Louis nareszcie dojrzał chłopaka, o którym mówił.  
Faktem jest, że patrzył na niego przez jakieś dwie sekundy. Kiedy jednak ich spojrzenia się spotkały, chłopak szybko odwrócił wzrok i udał zafascynowanego swoim talerzem.  
\- Daj spokój, to jakiś dziwak - podsumował Louis i wrócił do jedzenia.  
\- Czemu tak mówisz? - zapytał Niall, cały czas wpatrując się w Tomlinsona.  
\- Nie widzisz, że z nikim nie rozmawia? - zapytał szatyn i zaśmiał się pod nosem. - Znalazł się wyrzutek... Pewnie zastanawiał się, jak uprzykrzyć mi życie.  
Niall potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na Louisa z niedowierzaniem. - Te twoje uprzedzenia zaczynają być nudne. Przestań wszystkich generalizować. Nie wszyscy Ślizgoni są tacy sami.  
Louis westchnął ciężko i przewrócił oczami. - Za to ty jesteś typowym Puchonem. Zrozum wreszcie, że nie zbawisz świata, Niall. Przestań mnie pouczać, nie lubię ich i tyle - wzruszył ramionami i chciał rozpocząć nowy temat, ale Horan chyba się na niego obraził, bo odwrócił się do niego plecami i zajął się rozmową z jakąś dziewczyną.  
Nigdy nie prosił o miejsce w Hufflepuffie, okej? Niall wreszcie musiał to zrozumieć! Dobrze wiedział, że Louis zawsze chciał trafić do Gryffindoru, ale ta durna Tiara pokrzyżowała mu plany. Poza tym, nienawidził tego okropnego żółtego koloru, a musiał nosić go na swoich szatach.  
Nikt nie miał prawa mieć do niego pretensji o to, że był wyszczekany i uprzedzony do innych.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od razu uprzedzam, że mogę pomylić jakieś rzeczy w działaniu Hogwartu (w zastraszającym tempie zapominam filmy i książki, mimo że czytałam je rok temu...), więc jak coś, to nie wahajcie się mnie poprawić.


	2. eliksiry

Louis wstał tego dnia lewą nogą.  
Prawdopodobnie miało to związek z tym, że jego pierwszą lekcją były eliksiry. Naprawdę ich nie cierpiał, bo był zbyt niecierpliwy, żeby je tworzyć; zawsze dosypywał czegoś za dużo, mieszał za szybko i generalnie ciągle coś psuł. Z pomocą Nialla udawało mu się jednak otrzymywać przyzwoite stopnie, co natomiast pozwalało mu na zaspokojenie ambicji swoich rodziców.   
W klasie od eliksirów było zimno, a powietrze cuchnęło stęchlizną. Profesor Slughorn był zbyt żywiołowy jak na tak wczesną godzinę, co dodatkowo irytowało Louisa. Nie cierpiał ludzi ociekających entuzjazmem i chęciami do życia o ósmej rano.   
Postanowił uciąć sobie przyjemną pogawędkę z Niallem, który tak jak on był podekscytowany na nowy sezon quidditcha. Horan był kapitanem drużyny, a z Louisem tworzył duet nie do przebicia. Nie mieli sobie równych wśród pałkarzy. Lekcja eliksirów wydawała im się idealnym momentem na obmyślanie taktyk obronnych.   
Okazało się, że ich założenia nie do końca się sprawdziły, bo profesor Slughorn najwyraźniej zirytował się z powodu szumu i kazał Niallowi przenieść się do innego kociołka, tego, który był ustawiony najbliżej biurka. Louis tylko przewrócił oczami i jęknął mentalnie, kiedy miejsce jego przyjaciela zajął dziwak z uczty.   
Profesor wciąż objaśniał uczniom tajniki przygotowania eliksiru na łagodzenie kaszlu, ale Louis nie słuchał, gdyż postanowił się na niego obrazić. Sam jest sobie winny, tak? Gdyby mówił o interesujących rzeczach, takich jak trucizny albo felix felicis, Louis rozważyłby wysłuchanie go.   
Na koniec swojej przydługiej przemowie wspomniał coś o tym, że dzisiejsze zajęcia są rozgrzewką, a na następnych ma zamiar przejść do trudniejszych eliksirów.   
Louis otworzył swój podręcznik i zaczął wybierać odpowiednie składniki, odkładając je na nieduże biurko obok. Przesunął leniwie wzrokiem po instrukcji i zaczął wlewać do kociołka płynne mikstury. Następne w kolejności były kolce róży, których używał, umówmy się, dość beztrosko.   
Harry cały czas zerkał na niego ze swojego stanowiska, kiedy wolno mieszał płyny i dodawał po jednym kolcu naraz. Dziwiło go trochę to, że chłopak robił wszystko, żeby zniszczyć swój eliksir. Kiedy jego sąsiad wziął do ręki chorą ilość korzenia imbiru, Harry nie wytrzymał i przysunął się do niego lekko.  
\- To za dużo - powiedział, a Louis spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią i zmierzył wzrokiem jego zielony krawat. - Wystarczy odrobina. Imbir jest bardzo intensywny.   
\- Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy - prychnął Louis i umieścił korzeń w kociołku.   
\- Twój eliksir prędzej wypali komuś dziurę w gardle, niż pomoże mu na kaszel - stwierdził spokojnie Harry, bawiąc się dyskretnie swoimi palcami.   
\- Słuchaj, nie prosiłem cię o opinię, nikt nie każe ci tego pić - syknął Louis, a Harry cofnął się i zmarszczył brwi. - Zajmij się swoim eliksirem, albo, nie wiem, idź i ponaśmiewaj się z jakiegoś mugolaka.   
Harry otworzył od razu usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Jasne, wiedział, że inne domy raczej nie przepadały za Slytherinem, ale wydawało mu się, że po wojnie te granice zatarły się choć odrobinę. A już na pewno nie spodziewał się takiego jadu ze strony Puchona. Pokręcił tylko głową i wrócił do swojego kociołka, dodając do mikstury kolejne składniki.   
Louis zacisnął zęby i pokręcił głową na idiotyczne zachowanie tego chłopaka. Chciał wprowadzić go w błąd i sprawić, że Louis zmarnuje swoją pracę, hm? Nie miał zamiaru na to pozwolić. Serio, jeszcze umiał czytać i widział, że w przepisie wyraźnie występuje jeden korzeń imbiru. Jego mikstura miała na razie inny kolor od pożądanego i pachniała dość ostro, ale Louis uznał, że nabierze łagodności dopiero przy końcu, kiedy doda do niej nieco miodu.   
Pół godziny później okazało się jednak, że miód niewiele dał, a oczy Tomlinsona niemiłosiernie piekły od pochylania się nad kociołkiem.   
Slughorn tymczasem krążył po klasie i udzielał uczniom wskazówek. Louis odchylił się lekko na swoim krześle, mając nadzieję, że nauczyciel jakoś go uratuje, ale gdy ten zbliżył się do tajemniczego wytworu, tylko zmarszczył brwi i odsunął się ze zgrozą.   
\- Louis, czegoś ty do tego dosypał? Miałeś przyrządzić syrop na kaszel, a nie płynny ogień - skomentował, a Tomlinson tylko przewrócił oczami. - Za dużo imbiru. Na pewno dokładnie odmierzyłeś drugą część grama?  
"Jak to do cholery: drugą część grama?" pomyślał Louis, pochylając się nad książką i mrużąc oczy, by wyraźniej widzieć składniki.   
_...½ g korzenia imbiru..._  
Okej, dobra, być może faktycznie niedokładnie coś przeczytał. Chciał poprosić Slughorna o pomoc w uratowaniu mikstury, ale ten podszedł już do Ślizgona i kiwał głową za jego plecami. - Wspaniała robota, Harry - powiedział, po czym przesunął się w głąb klasy.   
"Wspaniała robota, Harry" przedrzeźnił go w myślach Louis, wpatrując się z rozpaczą w swój eliksir.   
Styles zauważył bezradność wymalowaną na twarzy Puchona i postanowił zignorować fakt, że był przez niego źle potraktowany. Sięgnął do szafki nad swoją głową i znalazł odpowiedni flakonik, odkładając go cicho na biurko Louisa. Ten odwrócił się od razu w stronę dźwięku i spojrzał na Harry'ego pytająco.   
\- Sok z chrobotka - wyjaśnił Harry i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. - Zniweluje działanie imbiru. Dolej trochę.   
Louis patrzył na niego przez kilka długich sekund, ale w końcu przewrócił oczami i złapał butelkę, wyjął z niej korek i wlał trochę do kociołka.   
Jego mikstura zabulgotała i nabrała delikatnego różowego koloru, takiego, jaki był przedstawiony na obrazku w podręczniku. Louis przełknął na chwilę swoją dumę i odstawił buteleczkę na swój stolik, nie patrząc w stronę Harry'ego.  
\- Dzięki - mruknął w końcu, a Styles zabrał sok i odstawił go na miejsce.   
I jeśli Louis pod koniec zajęć dostał **P** za swój eliksir, nie miał zamiaru dziękować Harry'emu drugi raz.  
Wcale nie prosił o pomoc Ślizgona.

★

\- Powinieneś czasem przestać być takim dupkiem - stwierdził Niall, kiedy przechadzał się z Louisem korytarzem.   
\- Tak? Dlaczego tak uważasz? - zapytał i skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej, uparcie wpatrując się w przestrzeń.  
\- Bo ten chłopak jest dla ciebie miły! Pomógł ci dzisiaj. Gdyby nie on, nie zaliczyłbyś tego eliksiru - przypomniał Horan, a Louis tylko ciężko westchnął. - Przestań być w końcu ciągle taki niezadowolony. Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że w ogóle chciało mu się ratować twój tyłek, po tym co mu powiedziałeś. To było poniżej pasa, Louis.   
\- Dobra, nie jesteś moją matką - powiedział tylko Louis i uśmiechnął się, ciągnąc go do ich pokoju wspólnego.   
Poważnie, Niall czasami głęboko zastanawiał się, jakim cudem Louis w ogóle trafił do Hufflepuffu. Nie miał w sobie nic z tolerancyjności i pokojowego nastawienia (a przynajmniej w kwestii Slytherinu). Miał teorię, że to wszystko to tylko taka głupia poza, albo uraz z przeszłości, bo to przecież nie było możliwe, żeby tak nienawidził wszystkich Ślizgonów. Ciągle powtarzał, że nie lubi swojego domu, więc być może starał się jak najbardziej od niego odsunąć.   
Cóż, do tej pory to działało. Ale Niall zaczynał mieć go po dziurki w nosie i naprawdę chciał naprawić jego nastawienie do ludzi.  
Czuł, że ten cały Harry może mu pomóc.


	3. plan

Harry lubił spędzać czas w bibliotece. Uczenie się sprawiało mu ostatnio przyjemność - szczególnie, że teraz nawet nie miał z kim rozmawiać, bo Zayn cały swój wolny czas spędzał z Perrie, nowym obiektem swoich zainteresowań. Harry nie lubił się wtrącać ani napraszać, dlatego usunął się w cień i przestał przyjaźnić się z kimkolwiek.   
Nadal było mu trochę przykro z powodu tego, co powiedział mu Louis podczas zajęć z eliksirów, ale starał się tym nie przejmować. Lubił obserwować tego chłopaka, bo był on wszystkim, czym Harry chciał być; umiał postawić na swoim, był głośny, zabawny, i każdy uważał jego żarty za zabawne. Tak, to prawda, czasem był niemiły i bezczelny, ale wciąż - wyrażał swoje zdanie pewnie i wyraźnie, nie bał się niczyjej opinii, ani tego, że mógłby urazić cudze uczucia. Uczucia Harry'ego, w tym przypadku.   
Harry kilka razy napotkał spojrzenie Louisa podczas uczty na otwarcie roku, dlatego miał nadzieję, że uda mu się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Odmienność herbów mu nie przeszkadzała, i nie uważał zadawania się z członkami innych domów za powód do wstydu. Teraz jednak był już prawie pewien, że z jego planu nic nie wyjdzie; Louis najwyraźniej nie pałał do niego sympatią, sądząc po ich ostatniej (i jedynej) rozmowie, nawet, jeśli Harry mu pomógł.   
Westchnął tylko i przerzucił pożółkłe stronnice księgi, odszukując w niej charakterystykę piołunu, i zaczął przerysowywać jego łodygę do swojego albumu. Trzymał w nim mnóstwo rysunków, opisów i nietypowych zastosowań roślin, o których słyszał lub które odkrył sam. Zielarstwo i warzenie eliksirów były jego ulubionymi zajęciami, jednak nie miał o tym z kim porozmawiać; czasami w bibliotece siedziała Krukonka, Yin, i mógł zamienić z nią parę słów na temat mikstur, ale to zdarzało się rzadko. Poza tym, rok wcześniej chyba skończyła szkołę.   
Harry podskoczył i zatrzasnął swój album, kiedy nagle ktoś pojawił się na miejscu obok niego. Szybko jednak się opanował i przywrócił na twarz obojętny wyraz, gdy zobaczył, że to kolega Louisa.  
\- Harry, prawda? - zapytał blondyn, a Styles tylko uniósł brew.  
\- Czego chcesz? - odpowiedział niegrzecznie i przysunął album do siebie. - Gdzie twój przyjaciel? Nie przyprowadziłeś go? Może teraz będziecie mnie atakować na zmianę? - prychnął i wstał z krzesła, pospiesznie zbierając swoje rzeczy ze stołu.   
\- Poczekaj - przerwał mu Niall i również wstał, kładąc rękę na albumie Harry'ego i otrzymując od niego za to niezbyt przyjazne spojrzenie. - Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Proszę, wysłuchaj mnie.   
Harry przez długą chwilę mierzył chłopaka spojrzeniem, a potem westchnął ciężko i przewrócił oczami. - Dobrze. Słucham, w takim razie.   
Niall wyraźnie rozpromienił się i uśmiechnął, zostawiając książki Ślizgona w spokoju. Odsunął się trochę i poprawił krzesło, na którym przed chwilą siedział. - Zanim ci coś powiem, muszę cię poprosić, żeby to pozostało naszą tajemnicą.   
Harry wzruszył ramionami. - To nie tak, że mam komu o tym opowiedzieć - stwierdził cicho i od razu pożałował swoich słów. Nie lubił okazywać słabości innym ludziom. Od teraz wiedział, że będzie musiał się pilnować.   
\- Wspaniale! - odpowiedział Niall i oparł ręce na biodrach. - Rozumiem, że kojarzysz mojego przyjaciela, Louisa Tomlinsona? - zapytał, a Harry przewrócił oczami raz jeszcze. - Widzisz, problem w tym, że ten chłopak pieruńsko mnie wkurwia - stwierdził, a Harry spojrzał na niego, zszokowany. Nie był pewien, czy dobrze usłyszał. - Rozumiesz, on od zawsze był niezadowolonym ze wszystkiego bucem, ale ostatnio przechodzi samego siebie. Myślę, że ty możesz go "naprawić".   
\- Ja? - zapytał Harry, odruchowo wskazując na siebie palcem. - Co ja mam, do cholery, z tym wspólnego?  
Niall oblizał usta i zbierał przez chwilę myśli, aż w końcu ponownie podniósł wzrok na Ślizgona. - Louis ubzdurał sobie, że jest Gryfonem. Co oczywiście jest idiotyczne, ponieważ Tiara Przydziału nie popełnia błędów, ale on obraził się na cały świat i trzyma się swojej wersji. Nawet, jeśli wie, że jest największym strachajłem na ziemskim padole - stwierdził Niall, a Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że się zaśmiał. - Toczy mentalną walkę ze Slytherinem, ponieważ uważa, że to jego obywatelski obowiązek. Mam go naprawdę dosyć. Ostatnio przechodzi samego siebie...  
\- Wciąż nie wiem, co ja mam zrobić z tym faktem - odpowiedział Harry, a Niall posłał mu szeroki uśmiech.   
\- Louis potrzebuje zrozumieć, że jest Puchonem. I że nie ma w tym nic złego.  
\- Posłuchaj... chciałbym ci pomóc, ale chyba nie jestem najlepszą osobą do tego zadania - stwierdził i chwycił zębami dolną wargę. - Ja... sam nie pasuję do swojego domu. Spójrz tylko na mnie.   
Niall westchnął ciężko i przeczesał włosy palcami. - Ludzie, co z wami wszystkimi jest nie tak?! - zapytał sam siebie i złapał Harry'ego za ramiona, ponownie wywołując u niego szok. - Słuchaj. Widzę, że masz dobre serce, bo pomogłeś temu pieprzonemu dupkowi po tym, jak potraktował cię naprawdę niesprawiedliwie. Jesteś jedyną szansą dla mojego przyjaciela. On potrzebuje kogoś, z kim poczuje się na równi: należysz do Slytherinu, nawet jeśli tego nie czujesz. Ja nie potrafię być dla niego wystarczająco stanowczy, bo jestem, kurwa, zbyt miły! - wyrzucił z siebie i odetchnął, puszczając ramiona chłopaka. - Nie zmuszę cię do tego, ale myślę, że to szansa dla ciebie i dla niego. Wiem, że jesteś samotny. Zawsze siedzisz sam, z nikim nie gadasz. Też się teraz tak czuję, bo mój najlepszy kumpel zmienił się nie do poznania. I on też jest samotny w tym wszystkim, wiesz? To tak naprawdę nie jest on. To jakaś tania podróbka, która ani trochę mi się nie podoba.   
Harry spojrzał na niego i pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem. - Okej. Wchodzę w to - powiedział, a Niall od razu rzucił się na niego i zgarnął go do uścisku, wywołując u Stylesa śmiech. - Ale nic nie obiecuję. Louis naprawdę jest dupkiem.   
Niall udał, że ociera łzy z policzków i złapał swoją torbę, zbierając się do wyjścia z biblioteki. - Wierzę, że ty też możesz nim być, Harry!


	4. sukces

Harry czuł się zagubiony.  
Przez ostatni tydzień pozostawał w kontakcie z Niallem, któremu nie miał serca odmówić pomocy. Rozmawiali często o Louisie, ale również zapoznawali się ze sobą i ich relacja coraz bardziej się poprawiała. Można powiedzieć, że zaczynali się nawet przyjaźnić, co było dla Harry'ego czymś niesamowitym, bo już od dawna nie miał do kogo się odezwać.   
Niall pouczył go, że nie powinien pozwalać Louisowi wchodzić sobie na głowę. Harry był przerażony tą perspektywą, bo prawie nigdy nie bywał dla nikogo niemiły, nawet jeśli często miał ochotę się odgryźć.   
Po siedmiu dniach czuł się jednak gotowy. Kiedy wchodził na zajęcia z eliksirów, nie był już zdenerwowany siadaniem obok Louisa - zazwyczaj Tomlinson go nie zaczepiał, ale Harry tak czy siak nie bał się już jego dominującej aury. Po prostu przebywali obok siebie i zajmowali się swoimi sprawami, starając się nie wchodzić drugiemu w drogę.   
Tym razem było jednak inaczej - Harry od rana czuł się niewyspany, przez co nawet nie zauważył niższego chłopaka ze swojej prawej strony i na niego wpadł. Potrącił Louisa lewym ramieniem, a tamten zachwiał się i zrzucił jakieś buteleczki z półki. Na szczęście nic się nie zbiło, ale Tomlinson i tak zdążył się rozwścieczyć i odwrócił się do Harry'ego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- Uważaj jak chodzisz, kretynie - syknął i wyminął butelki rozrzucone po podłodze. - To twoja wina, więc sprzątaj to.   
Serce Harry'ego biło jak oszalałe, kiedy postanowił wykorzystać okazję - wręcz idealną do zrealizowania planu Nialla. Pochylił się lekko i wyrównał wzrokiem z Louisem, a następnie uśmiechnął szeroko, ukazując swój dołeczek w policzku. - Mogę to zrobić, skoro ty nie sięgasz.   
Louis spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, bo nie spodziewał się od Ślizgona odpowiedzi. Cóż, ewentualnie przeprosin, ale na pewno nie czegoś takiego! Przecież każdy uczeń Hogwartu dobrze wiedział, że Louisowi się nie sprzeciwia, bo... bo...  
Właściwie dlaczego?  
Harry zaśmiał się cicho, gdy Louis zagryzł policzek od środka i usiadł przy swoim stanowisku, kompletnie ignorując wyższego chłopaka. Harry odłożył wszystkie składniki na miejsce i usiadł obok Puchona, otwierając swój podręcznik na odpowiedniej stronie. Slughorn udzielił im wskazówek i wszyscy zabrali się do pracy.   
Harry czuł na sobie spojrzenie, kiedy dosypywał kolejnych ingrediencji do swojej mikstury. Musiał się pozbierać, bo może na to nie wyglądał, ale w środku cały dygotał, bo nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio odezwał się do kogoś w ten sposób. Był przerażony, ale jednocześnie... czuł się dobrze. Postawił się. Nareszcie uwolnił trochę swojej asertywnej natury, nie dał się poniżyć kolejny raz. A kiedy zerknął w stronę Nialla, ten pokazał mu dyskretnego kciuka w górę.   
Nadszedł moment w którym musiał mieszać swoją miksturę, więc teoretycznie mógł skupić się na tym zadaniu nieco mniej, niż na odmierzaniu ilości składników. Wciąż czuł na sobie wzrok Louisa, więc odwrócił się w jego stronę i mrugnął do niego.  
Tomlinson od razu skupił się na swoim zadaniu i już więcej nie patrzył w stronę Harry'ego, który całkowicie namieszał mu w głowie. Ta... ta kluska mu się sprzeciwiła?! Obserwował Stylesa od pewnego czasu, bo, okej, może i był całkiem ładny, ale był najbardziej potulnym czarodziejem, jakiego Louis spotkał! Był na siebie wściekły za to, że pozwolił mu się wybić z rytmu i zrobić z siebie durnia.   
Wcale nie był taki niski, do cholery. 

★

\- Wspaniale ci poszło! - pochwalił go Niall, a Harry roześmiał się i zerknął na niego znad swojej książki. - Louis mówił o tobie przez cały pieprzony wieczór.   
Harry wyprostował się i uniósł brew z zainteresowaniem. - Mówił o mnie? - zapytał, siląc się na zobojętniały ton.   
\- Jasne. Jest na ciebie wściekły. Udało nam się! - ucieszył się Horan i poklepał go po ramieniu. - Tak trzymaj.   
\- To... dobrze, że jest wściekły? - upewnił się Harry, bo nie miało to dla niego głębszego sensu. Zazwyczaj nie lubił, kiedy ktoś się na niego złościł.  
\- Oczywiście! Od nienawiści najłatwiej przechodzi się do miłości - oświadczył Niall, a Harry w pierwszej chwili skinął głową, ale po sekundzie opamiętał się i spojrzał na niego, zszokowany.  
\- Do miłości? - obruszył się i zaczerwienił, kręcąc gorączkowo głową. - Do jakiej miłości?  
Niall tylko roześmiał się i odchylił głowę do tyłu. - Daj spokój. Przecież widzę, jak na siebie patrzycie.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Nie patrzymy na siebie.   
Niall pokiwał głową i mrugnął do niego. - No właśnie! To najbardziej czytelny znak. Patrzycie na wszystkich, tylko nie na siebie - powiedział i oddalił się trochę, zerkając na Harry'ego przez ramię. - Shippuję to!  
Harry otrząsnął się z szoku dopiero po jakiejś minucie. Zeskoczył z parapetu i ruszył w stronę pokoju wspólnego, zastanawiając się, czym w ogóle była jego rozmowa sprzed chwili.

 

★

 

\- On jest najgorszy, Niall! - jęknął Louis i opadł na swoje łóżko. - Od tamtej pory ciągle się do mnie uśmiecha. Nienawidzę go.   
\- Kochasz go - odpowiedział Horan i położył się na materacu obok Louisa, patrząc wprost na ich niski sufit.   
\- Pieprzysz - prychnął Louis i przewrócił oczami.  
\- Podoba ci się.  
\- Wcale nie.   
\- Kręci cię to, że ci się postawił.  
\- Chyba jesteś pijany, Niall.   
\- Ciągle na niego zerkasz.   
\- Bo myślę, jaki sposób na zranienie go przyniesie najlepszy efekt.   
\- Mhm. Myślę, że jego kot byłby smutny, gdybyś go zranił.   
\- Ma kotka?! - zapytał Louis entuzjastycznie, ale od razu odwrócił wzrok z powrotem do sufitu i skrzyżował ręce na swojej klatce piersiowej. - To znaczy, nie obchodzi mnie jego głupi kot. Może mu go ukradnę.   
\- To świetny pomysł, Loubear - odparł Niall i uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. - Harry będzie mógł przyjść do twojego pokoju, żeby go odebrać. Zostawię was wtedy samych i pozwolę ci działać.   
\- Wiesz, zmieniłem zdanie - odpowiedział Louis i uderzył go w ramię, a następnie wstał z łóżka i skierował się do wyjścia z dormitorium. - To ty jesteś najgorszy i nienawidzę cię bardziej.


	5. biblioteka

Louis wariował.   
Nadmiar prac domowych go przytłaczał - nowe zadania były zadawane codziennie, a on sam miał wrażenie, że nieważne ile ich zrobi, to i tak nie będzie wystarczające. Niall wcale mu w tym nie pomagał. Swoje prace oddawał w terminie i to bez większego wysiłku, a Louis zaczął zastanawiać się, jak ten dupek to robi.   
Pewnego wieczora został mu do napisania jedynie referat na temat ciemiernika czarnego. Jego informacje na temat owej rośliny były raczej skromne, więc niechętnie wyruszył do biblioteki, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie tam coś ciekawego.   
Korytarze były puste o tej porze; wszyscy raczej siedzieli w swoich dormitoriach i szykowali się do snu, ewentualnie rozmawiali ze swoimi przyjaciółmi o minionym dniu. Louis przeklinał się w duchu za odkładanie wszystkiego na ostatnią chwilę, jednak teraz nie mógł już nic na to poradzić. I tak musiał napisać zaliczeniową pracę, nie mógł pozwolić sobie na złe oceny. To nie było w jego stylu.   
Mógł oczywiście zarzekać się, że nauka jest nudna i niepotrzebna, i że wszystko można załatwić sposobem, jednak w głębi duszy wiedział, że jako Puchon ceni ciężką pracę i nie pozwoliłby sobie na nadmierne rozleniwienie.   
Drzwi do biblioteki zaskrzypiały nieprzyjaźnie, kiedy je lekko pchnął. Wszedł do środka i mruknął "lumos", a jego różdżka od razu rozświetliła pomieszczenie.   
Przeszedł do książek związanych z zielarstwem i zaczął wertować jedną z nich, próbując znaleźć cokolwiek na temat przeklętego ciemiernika. W pierwszej księdze nie było nawet słowa o tej roślinie, tak samo jak w następnej i w następnej. Louis zaczynał tracić nadzieję, kiedy nagle...  
\- Co tu robisz? - usłyszał głos z tyłu i podskoczył, od razu odwracając się w jego stronę. Uniósł różdżkę i zmarszczył brwi, prychając cicho pod nosem.  
\- Z całą pewnością to nie jest twój interes - odpowiedział Harry'emu, przewracając oczami, gdy ten podszedł bliżej i zajrzał mu przez ramię.   
\- Ciemiernik? - zapytał i wyminął Louisa, a ten spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.   
Harry podszedł do półki z książkami i wyciągnął rękę po jedną z tych wyższych, aż sam musiał stanąć na palcach. W tym świetle wyglądał naprawdę ładnie: jego ciemne loki opadały na policzki, ostro wyprofilowane brwi były jeszcze bardziej widoczne w bladym świetle różdżki, a ciemnozielone elementy na szacie podkreślały zieleń jego oczu...  
\- Tutaj - powiedział miękkim głosem i wręczył Louisowi niedużą księgę. Ten przełknął tylko ślinę i otrząsnął się z transu.   
\- Sam bym do tego doszedł, ale dzięki - odpowiedział sucho i miał zamiar się odsunąć, ale coś go zatrzymało. Mianowicie, Harry się roześmiał.   
\- Być może o północy - stwierdził i przygryzł wargę, a Louis odwrócił od niego wzrok. - Chyba, że jesteś aż takim molem książkowym. W takim razie przepraszam.  
Tomlinson nie skomentował tego. Usiadł jedynie przy stoliku i rozwinął na nowo swój pergamin, szybko odnajdując w księdze to, czego potrzebował. Miał nadzieję, że Harry sobie pójdzie i da mu spokój, ale tamten wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu i Louis miał wrażenie, że za chwilę zacznie dyszeć mu w kark.   
\- Trochę mnie rozpraszasz, wiesz? - powiedział zgryźliwie, unosząc wzrok znad swojej pracy domowej. Harry usiadł obok niego i oparł swoją głowę na pięści.   
\- Mógłbym ci pomóc. I tak nie mogę zasnąć.   
\- I uznałeś, że wycieczka do biblioteki to dobry sposób na bezsenność?  
\- Liczyłem, że znajdę coś nudnego do czytania, ale wpadłem na ciebie. Zdecydowanie nie jesteś nudny, więc nieco się rozbudziłem.   
Louis zarumienił się i pokręcił głową. - Przeszkadzasz.   
\- Chciałbym pomóc - stwierdził Styles.  
\- Nie potrzebuję pomocy - odparł Puchon i znów przewrócił oczami. Ile razy, do cholery, można powtarzać?  
\- Byłoby szybciej.  
\- Nie lubię oszukiwać - przyznał w końcu, a Harry nic na to nie odpowiedział, pozwalając Louisowi pracować w ciszy.   
Około północy skończył pisać, więc odłożył księgę na miejsce (okej, z pomocą Harry'ego), jeszcze raz prosząc go, żeby wreszcie dał mu święty spokój.   
\- Jesteś bardzo ciekawą osobą, Louis.   
\- Cóż, przynajmniej jeden z nas, hm? - odpowiedział wymijająco i podniósł z blatu swoją różdżkę. - Drugi z tego duetu zna na pamięć księgi o roślinach, to nie świadczy o tobie dobrze, dzieciaku.   
\- Jest kilka rzeczy, które o tobie też nie świadczą dobrze - odgryzł się Harry, wyciągając własną różdżkę i zapalając światełko na jej końcu. - Ale i tak cię lubię. I polubię cię jeszcze bardziej, kiedy zerwiesz z tą głupią pozą buntownika.   
Harry wolnym krokiem wyszedł z biblioteki, a Louis tylko patrzył na niego w szoku. Był bezczelny, mówiąc mu takie rzeczy, ale jednocześnie... jego uśmiech był tak szczery, że Tomlinson trochę mu tego zazdrościł.   
Zazdrościł mu epatowania ciepłem i autentycznością. Cechami Puchona, które Louis usilnie próbował od siebie odsunąć, wbrew swojej naturze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo przepraszam za te dwa miesiące bez słowa - byłam trochę zaabsorbowana prawem jazdy i szkołą, ale już jestem.  
> PS. Trzymajcie jutro za mnie kciuki na egzaminie praktycznym! :)


	6. trening

Treningi Quidditcha zbliżały się wielkimi krokami. Louis z niecierpliwością zerkał na swoją miotłę wsuniętą pod łóżko; nie mógł się doczekać, aż będzie mógł wreszcie jej dosiąść. Był najlepszym ścigającym w swojej drużynie - zawsze zdobywał najwięcej punktów, a członkowie przeciwnych drużyn prześcigali się w wymyślaniu coraz to nowszych strategii, które miały go powstrzymać. Louis na boisku był jednak niepokonany i żadne niecodzienne ustawienie nie robiło mu większej różnicy.  
Wreszcie nastała wyczekiwana przez niego środa. Puchoni mieli wtedy zarezerwowane boisko na trening, a Louis cały dzień siedział w salach lekcyjnych jak na szpilkach. Myślał tylko o późniejszej grze i o tym, jak bardzo się za nią stęsknił.  
Po lekcjach niemal wpadł do swojego dormitorium, żeby się przebrać i złapać swoją miotłę. Zarzucił na siebie płaszcz i wziął swoją Błyskawicę spod łóżka. Była to trochę przestarzała miotła, ale na nową i tak nie było Louisa stać. Na tym modelu też był w stanie odnosić sukcesy, więc zakup czegoś lepszego nie był aż tak pilny.  
Kilkanaście minut później był już w szatni. Zimne powietrze smagało go po twarzy i szyi; przez chwilę żałował, że nie wziął szalika.  
Kapitan ich drużyny, Denis Roger, poczekał na przyjście jeszcze dwóch zawodników i zaczął objaśniać nowe strategie. Louis nie słuchał zbyt uważnie, bo uważał, że układanie czegoś takiego nie ma większego sensu - w trakcie gdy i tak ustawienie zawsze się psuło, a on sam improwizował i wszystkim wychodziło to na dobre. Nie mówił tego jednak Denisowi, bo chłopak wkładał w to naprawdę dużo pracy i głupio byłoby oznajmić mu, że to wszystko, w gruncie rzeczy, jest do dupy.  
W drodze na boisko zdążył tylko zamienić kilka słów z Anną Walter, szukającą w ich drużynie, po czym wszyscy wzbili się w powietrze.  
Louis zajął swoją pozycję i trening się rozpoczął. Na razie ćwiczyli jedynie podania, więc Tomlinson nie mógł w pełni rozwinąć skrzydeł, ale i tak dobrze było mu w powietrzu. Jedynym minusem treningu był coraz bardziej doskwierający mu mróz, który kilkanaście metrów nad ziemią okazał się dużo intensywniejszy niż na dole. Louis co chwilę pociągał nosem, ale starał się tym nie zrażać; mógł znieść trochę kataru i zimna.  
Ćwiczenia szły im bardzo dobrze, wszyscy odnajdywali się w zarządzonej przez Denisa strategii. On sam był najwyraźniej niezwykle dumny ze swojej pracy, bo prężył się na miotle i uśmiechał, dzierżąc w rękach ciężką pałkę i odbijając nią tłuczek co jakiś czas.  
Louis zerknął na widownię, szukając na niej Nialla, który zazwyczaj siedział gdzieś na trybunach i dopingował go nawet podczas treningu. Tym razem jednak go nie było; prawdopodobnie leżał sobie w wygodnym łóżku i odrabiał pracę domową.  
Denis zarządził krótką przerwę, ponieważ zaczynało padać, i kazał każdemu odpocząć na chwilę w szatni. Louis obniżył lot i po chwili wylądował na ziemi, wygładzając od razu swój płaszcz. Otulił się nim ciaśniej i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę pomieszczenia, mając nadzieję, że rozgrzeje się tam choć trochę.  
Jego uwagę przykuła jednak osoba siedząca w najniższym rzędzie na trybunach. Louis zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w górę, łapiąc rozbawione spojrzenie Harry'ego. - Co tu robisz? - syknął i ponownie wsiadł na swoją miotłę, podlatując do niego do góry i ignorując deszcz, który moczył mu włosy.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Patrzę jak grasz.  
\- Powiem Denisowi, że tu siedzisz i zamierzasz sprzedać naszą strategię Ślizgonom.  
\- Naskarżysz na mnie? - droczył się Harry, przechylając głowę. Louis miał ochotę go uderzyć.  
Zamiast tego jedynie prychnął w odpowiedzi. - Mógłbyś przestać mnie wreszcie śledzić, to zaczyna robić się przerażające - stwierdził i odsunął mokre włosy do tyłu.  
Harry siedział dalej na swoim miejscu i uśmiechał się bezczelnie, patrząc na Louisa wyzywająco. - Chyba trochę marzniesz, co? - zmienił temat i spojrzał wymownie na czerwone od mrozu policzki i nos Louisa.  
\- W twojej obecności daleko mi do bycia rozgrzanym, owszem - odpowiedział od razu, a Ślizgon się tylko roześmiał.  
Louis musiał przyznać, że miał cholernie cudowny uśmiech. Był teraz wdzięczny deszczowym chmurom, które pomalowały jego policzki na czerwony kolor, bo głupio byłoby się przy nim zarumienić.  
Zanim Puchon zdążył się zorientować, Harry zdjął swój ciemnozielony szalik i zarzucił go Louisowi na szyję. Ten niemal spadł z miotły przez gwałtowny ruch, który wykonał, żeby się przed tym obronić. - Całkiem ci odbiło? - prychnął, chcąc odepchnąć od siebie szalik jak najszybciej, zupełnie jakby był utkany z pędów jadowitej tentakuli.  
\- Tobie przyda się bardziej - stwierdził Harry i przygryzł wargę, poprawiając szalik na jego szyi. - Na górze musi być zimniej.  
\- Brawo, geniuszu - prychnął Louis i przewrócił oczami. - Tak czy inaczej, nie chcę twojego kretyńskiego szalika. Pójdę sobie po swój.  
Harry tylko uniósł brew z uśmiechem, kiedy Denis na dole krzyczał, że zarządza koniec przerwy, bo chwilowo się przejaśniło. - Idź już - powiedział Louisowi i przyciągnął jakąś księgę do swojej klatki piersiowej.  
\- Nie prosiłem o to - mruknął Louis i postarał się możliwie najbardziej upchać szalik pod swoim płaszczem, żeby zielony kolor nie wystawał i nie rzucał się w oczy.  
\- Nie ma za co - odpowiedział tylko Harry, a Louis odleciał na miotle w stronę boiska, przeklinając go cicho w myślach.  
Szalik pachniał bardzo ładnie - korzennymi ciasteczkami i jakimś owocowym szamponem do włosów. Louis zamyślił się przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad tym, czemu Harry mu w ogóle go dał. Odwrócił się w stronę trybun, ale jego już tam nie było.  
Z zadumy nagle wyrwała go Anna, która nie wiadomo skąd znalazła się przy jego prawym ramieniu. - Czemu masz szalik Ślizgonów? - zapytała i zmarszczyła brwi, mierząc go wzrokiem.  
Louis spojrzał na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami i roześmiał się cicho, żeby rozluźnić atmosferę pomiędzy nimi. - Och, leżał na trybunach, a mi było zimno.  
Anna skinęła lekko głową i niepewnie odwzajemniła jego uśmiech, odlatując na miotle w swoją stronę.  
Cholerny Harry Styles.


	7. sowiarnia

Louis wpadł do swojego dormitorium, w biegu zdejmując z siebie płaszcz i szalik. Był wykończony, mokry i zmarznięty - jednym słowem, marzył o łóżku. Niall był Bóg wie gdzie, więc Louis wykorzystał ten moment samotności i wziął miękki szalik Harry'ego do ręki.   
Patrzył na niego przez chwilę, upewnił się, że w pokoju nikogo nie ma, po czym podniósł go i powąchał jeszcze raz. Odrzucił go jednak od siebie w momencie, w którym poczuł motylki w brzuchu.   
Szalik wylądował na podłodze, a Louis objął rękami swoje kolana i patrzył na niego ze zgrozą, próbując zrozumieć, co się z nim dzieje.   
Lubienie zapachu Harry'ego było jedną z rzeczy, której Tomlinson zdecydowanie się nie spodziewał i wolałby uniknąć. W głowie miał natłok myśli, ale żadna z nich nie miała dla niego sensu - wszystkie sprowadzały się do Harry'ego, do jego ciemnych włosów, niskiego głosu, zielonych oczu...  
Louis podniósł szalik z podłogi, wcisnął go na dno swojej torby i rzucił ją w kąt, żeby głupi kawałek materiału już więcej go nie kusił.

-

 _spotkajmy się o dziesiątej wieczorem w sowiarni_  
Louis nie musiał się podpisywać, wiedział, że Harry domyśli się, kto napisał mu karteczkę. Wsunął ją do jego torby, gdy Harry poszedł oddać do oceny swój eliksir. Po chwili wrócił na swoje miejsce, a Louis robił wszystko, byleby tylko na niego nie patrzeć.   
Harry zerkał na niego co jakiś czas i uśmiechał się, gdy Louis próbował ukryć się za swoją grzywką. Był świadomy wszystkich jego spojrzeń w swoim kierunku, które miały być niezauważone. Wiedział, że w głowie Louisa panuje kompletny chaos, a to przekonanie było dodatkowo podsycane rozmowami z Niallem.   
Tomlinson oczywiście miał na niego podobny wpływ, tyle że Harry potrafił lepiej to ukryć. Nie rumienił się na jego widok i nigdy już nie uciekał od niego wzrokiem, mimo że na początku Louis bardzo go onieśmielał. Może to głupie, ale w jakiś pokręcony sposób Louis pomógł Harry'emu rozwinąć cechy charakteru, które ten w sobie dusił.

-

Louis o dziewiątej umierał z nerwów. Sam się nakręcał, bo nie wiedział właściwie, dlaczego był taki zdenerwowany. Miał zamiar po prostu spotkać się wieczorem w pustym miejscu z głupim Harrym Stylesem i oddać mu jego szalik. O który zresztą w ogóle nie prosił.   
Nawet jeśli prawdopodobnie tylko dzięki niemu się nie rozchorował, a myśl o tym, że Harry zdjął go z własnej szyi, żeby go ogrzać, rozczulała go i nie chciała opuścić ani na moment...  
Ale przecież to nic nie znaczyło.  
Do dziesiątej zostało już tylko piętnaście minut, gdy Louis wyruszył do sowiarni z szalikiem i nadzieją, że Harry znalazł jego karteczkę.

-

 _spotkajmy się o dziesiątej wieczorem w sowiarni_  
 _spotkajmy się o dziesiątej wieczorem w sowiarni_  
 _spotkajmy się o dziesiątej wieczorem w sowiarni_  
Harry uśmiechał się do siebie, gdy przysiadł na oknie, a jedna z sów zerknęła na niego podejrzliwie. Był na miejscu pół godziny wcześniej, bo odkąd znalazł liścik Louisa między swoimi podręcznikami, nie mógł przestać o nim myśleć. Jego pismo było chwiejne, ale ładne, oryginalne. Inne od pisma Harry'ego, które wyglądało staranniej i wyraźniej.   
Był ciekaw, kiedy Louis napisał do niego karteczkę. W swoim łóżku wieczorem? Na korytarzu, upewniając się, że nikt na niego nie patrzy? Podczas lekcji, ryzykując zostanie przyłapanym?  
Natłok jego myśli wyciszył się jednak, gdy Tomlinson wszedł do sowiarni.   
W rękach ściskał szalik i patrzył na Harry'ego jak na ducha, kiedy ten wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł bliżej. Uśmiechał się lekko, patrząc na Louisa, jego niedokładnie ułożone włosy i rozbiegane spojrzenie. - Dobry wieczór - powiedział, przechylając lekko głowę. - To niedozwolone, przebywać poza swoimi dormitoriami o tej porze. Chcesz ściągnąć mnie na złą drogę?  
Louis zmarszczył brwi i odruchowo odsunął grzywkę z czoła. - Twój szalik - wymamrotał tylko i wyciągnął rękę ze złożonym materiałem do Harry'ego, ignorując jego zaczepki. Styles zaśmiał się cicho i wsunął ręce do kieszeni.   
\- Mam jeszcze jeden - powiedział i oblizał swoje _cholernie idealne piękne różowe pełne_ usta, przez co żołądek Louisa zrobił fikołka, a Louis się za to znienawidził. - Do twarzy ci w tym kolorze.   
Louis prychnął cicho i przewrócił oczami, próbując ukryć to, jak bardzo jest zawstydzony i onieśmielony. Nie wypadało mu okazać słabości, nawet jeśli uginały się pod nim kolana. - Nalegam.   
Harry w końcu zabrał od niższego chłopca swoją własność i uśmiechnął się, owijając go luźno wokół swojej szyi. Widział, że Louis się w niego wpatruje, więc wykorzystał swój moment i podszedł do niego trochę bliżej.   
\- Dobrze grasz. Miło się na ciebie patrzy, kiedy jesteś w powietrzu - stwierdził, chcąc przerwać ciszę między nimi. Fantastycznie się bawił.   
\- Dzięki? - odparł niepewnie Louis, zerkając na niego do góry. - To miłe. I, um, dzięki za pożyczenie szalika. Choć było to zupełnie niepotrzebne i chciałbym cię prosić, żebyś w przyszłości nigdy więcej nie wpadł na równie idiotyczny pomysł - wyrzucił z siebie w nagłym przypływie odwagi. - Nie mogę pokazywać się w barwach Slytherinu wśród ludzi.   
\- A na osobności? - uśmiechnął się szeroko Harry, powodując u Louisa lekki rumieniec.   
\- Na osobności jest to nawet jeszcze bardziej niestosowne.   
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Ponieważ - zaczął - nie lubię twojego domu i nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego.   
\- A jednak masz - odparł Harry, niewzruszony jego mocnymi słowami. - Więcej niż myślisz.   
\- Nie będę z tobą dyskutował - skomentował Louis i odsunął się od Harry'ego, wyciągając swoją różdżkę, żeby oświetlić sobie drogę do piwnicy. - Rozmowa z osobą, która ocenia ludzi przez pryzmat czystości krwi jest na samym dole listy moich priorytetów.   
\- Cóż, ty oceniasz mnie przez pryzmat mojego domu, ale wnioskuję, że to już jest w porządku - odezwał się Harry, przez co Louis zatrzymał się w pół kroku.  
Okej, może faktycznie to nie było do końca w porządku.   
\- Ja...   
\- Ty robisz z siebie buntownika obrażonego na cały świat - przerwał mu Harry, przesuwając się do przodu i stając przed chłopakiem. - Co bywa naprawdę irytujące, ale kiedyś porzucisz tę pozę. Zrozumiesz, że Tiara nie popełnia błędów i to nie przypadek, że wybrała dla ciebie Hufflepuff zamiast Gryffindoru. Nie chcesz, żeby ktoś widział twoje dobre uczynki, bo jakaś pokręcona logika podpowiada ci, że to oznaka słabości, ale to nieprawda. To, że trafiłeś do tego domu nie oznacza, że jesteś głupim i naiwnym tchórzem, ale to, że jesteś odważny, sprytny i inteligentny, ale życzliwość jest dla ciebie ważniejsza od tych wszystkich cech. Przestań robić z siebie idiotę i postrach Hogwartu, bo ta rola do ciebie nie pasuje.   
Louis patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, próbując przeanalizować jego słowa i zastanawiając się, czy to stało się naprawdę. Zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się pod nosem. - Nic o mnie nie wiesz.   
Harry tylko uśmiechnął się lekko. - Rozumiem cię jak nikt inny, bo wyobraź sobie, że Slytherin również nie był moim wyśnionym domem.   
Tomlinson postanowił go wyminąć i wrócić do swojego dormitorium jak najszybciej, ale Harry złapał go za nadgarstek. Czuł wzrastającą w nim panikę i zagryzł mocno swój policzek od środka, żeby się nie rozpłakać, bo Harry w jakiś sposób przebijał się przez wszystkie jego mury obronne, które latami wokół siebie budował.   
\- Ale to, że do niego trafiłem, również nie było przypadkiem. Potrzebujesz mnie, tak jak ja potrzebuję ciebie, Lou. Mogłeś iść stąd już dawno temu, albo wsadzić mi szalik do torby, ale przyszedłeś tu, spotkałeś się ze mną.   
\- Puść - powiedział tylko słabo i wyrwał swoją rękę z uścisku Harry'ego.   
\- Dlaczego poprosiłeś mnie o spotkanie? - drążył Harry, wpatrując się uparcie w oczy Louisa.   
Puchon odwzajemnił spojrzenie i pokręcił lekko głową. - Chciałem podziękować ci za szalik. Więc dzięki, to było miłe. I jak mówiłem, nie rób tego więcej.   
Mruknął _lumos_ do swojej różdżki i ocierając wierzchem dłoni mokre policzki, wrócił do swojego dormitorium.

 


	8. przeciwieństwa

Trybuny szalały, gdy Louis po raz kolejny przerzucił kafla przez obręcz i wykonał w powietrzu pętlę radości. Krukoni przegrywali wieloma punktami i chyba tylko złapanie znicza mogłoby ich teraz uratować - ich skład był dużo słabszy od składu Puchonów.   
Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko i odwrócił w stronę swojego domu, który skakał na trybunach i krzyczał jego imię. W takich momentach naprawdę kochał Hufflepuff, potrafili zjednoczyć się jak nikt inny i dopingować swoją drużynę najlepiej ze wszystkich domów.   
Harry siedział w sektorze Slytherinu i nie odrywał oczu od Louisa. Był stworzony do latania, żaden manewr na miotle nie sprawiał mu najmniejszego problemu, przez co oglądanie go w akcji było czystą przyjemnością.   
Harry bił brawo razem z Puchonami, za co otrzymał od Zayna krzywe spojrzenie. Od dawna nie rozmawiali ze sobą w normalny sposób. Zayn był na niego obrażony, bo Styles przeciwstawił mu się, gdy tamten uwziął się na pierwszoroczniaka, który ośmielił się trafić do Slytherinu będąc czarodziejem półkrwi. Teoretycznie Malik nie był obrażony, bo "obrażanie się jest dla bab", ale było widać, że chowa do swojego kolegi urazę.   
Harry nigdy nie ukrywał przed nikim swoich poglądów na czystość krwi, co nie zaowocowało licznymi przyjaźniami w Slytherinie. Z Zaynem starali się nigdy o tym nie wspominać, bo była to dla nich kwestia drażliwa. Jedna z tych spraw, w której nigdy nie mogliby dojść do kompromisu.   
Zignorował więc niezadowolony wzrok Zayna. Współczuł mu tych wąskich horyzontów - omijało go przez to wiele pięknych momentów w życiu. Mógłby się nimi cieszyć, gdyby nie był wściekły na cały świat.   
Zupełnie jak Louis.   
Wyrwał się z zamyślenia i uśmiechnął lekko, widząc jak Tomlinson zdobywa kolejne punkty. Radość chłopca przerodziła się po kilku minutach w euforię, gdy ich szukający złapał znicz, a mecz zakończył się wygraną Puchonów.   
Zrobił pętlę w powietrzu i dołączył do uradowanych kolegów z drużyny; trybuny na ten widok oszalały. Cała drużyna podleciała na miotłach do swoich kibiców i dopiero po dłuższej chwili zawodnicy zlecieli na ziemię.   
Louis podniósł wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie Harry'ego. Ślizgon nie odrywał od niego wzroku, kiedy znów zaczął mu klaskać. Roześmiał się, widząc jak Louis nieudolnie próbuje ukryć swój uśmiech i odwraca wzrok, kierując się do szatni. Był taki piękny, kiedy robił się nieśmiały.

-

\- Jesteś w tym naprawdę beznadziejny - skomentował Louis, gdy po raz kolejny bez trudu odparł zaklęcie Harry'ego.   
Na zajęciach z obrony przed czarną magią zostali dobrani w parę, co trochę uderzyło w ambicję Harry'ego. Tomlinson był w tym naprawdę dobry, każde zaklęcie przychodziło mu z niesamowitą łatwością. Jego partnerowi natomiast obrona nie szła najlepiej; nigdy nie był asem w tego typu konfrontacjach. Dobrze radził sobie raczej z przedmiotami teoretycznymi i spokojniejszymi, takimi jak zielarstwo, eliksiry czy numerologia.   
\- Ty oszukujesz - odpowiedział, a Louis roześmiał się, unosząc na niego brew.   
\- Przyznaj po prostu, że jesteś beznadziejny w obronie przed czarną magią, Styles.   
\- Zaraz po tym jak ty przyznasz, że bez mojej pomocy nie potrafiłbyś na eliksirach przyrządzić nawet wody na herbatę.   
\- Dupek - mruknął tylko Louis, a Harry zdusił jęk, kiedy jego zaklęcie podcięło mu nogi i upadł na podłogę.

-

\- Ładnie wyglądasz.   
Louis wzdrygnął się i przez to wlał do kociołka o wiele więcej bulbadoksowego soku, niż powinien był.   
\- Odpieprz się - syknął w stronę Harry'ego i przygryzł policzek od środka, wiedząc, że jego eliksir prawdopodobnie jest zniszczony. Nie miał czasu zaczynać teraz wszystkiego od nowa! Był już tak blisko końca!  
\- Twój wywar nie wygląda najlepiej - stwierdził Harry, zaglądając mu przez ramię.   
\- Może dlatego, że przez twoje kretyńskie zaczepki wlałem tam za dużo jednego składnika, palancie - odpowiedział Louis i przewrócił oczami. Ten chłopak był nie do zniesienia. - Oddaj mi swój eliksir, to twoja wina.   
Harry odchylił się z powrotem na swoje miejsce i uśmiechnął się lekko do Louisa. - Mam lepszy pomysł.   
\- Słucham cię, kopalnio dobrych pomysłów.   
\- Powiem ci, co może zneutralizować działanie soku - zaproponował Harry, ignorując jego przytyk. - Jest tylko jedno ale.   
\- Mam upaść przed tobą na kolana i błagać? - zapytał Louis i uniósł brew. - Bo jeśli tak, to nie zamierzam dać ci tej przyjemności.   
\- Niezupełnie to miałem na myśli, choć ten pomysł wydaje się całkiem interesującą wizją... - zaczął Harry, a Louis znów się zaczerwienił i odwrócił od niego wzrok. - Spotkaj się ze mną dziś wieczorem w Wieży Astronomicznej.   
Louis zmarszczył brwi i ponownie na niego spojrzał. - Po co?  
Ślizgon wzruszył ramionami. - Lubię spędzać z tobą czas.   
\- Jestem beznadziejnym kandydatem do wspólnego spędzania czasu - odpowiedział natychmiast niższy chłopak i zamknął swój podręcznik. - Więc dzięki, ale będę musiał odmówić.   
\- Chcę, żebyś podszkolił mnie z zaklęć - powiedział szczerze Harry i uśmiechnął się, gdy Louis spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Jesteś w tym naprawdę świetny i chciałbym ci dorównać.   
Ten komplement nieco wybił Tomlinsona z rytmu. Miał zamiar odpowiedzieć coś złośliwego, ale Harry złapał buteleczkę jakiegoś suszu i wrzucił nieco do jego kociołka. Wywar zabulgotał i zmienił kolor z wściekle czerwonego na seledynowy.   
Louis zamrugał kilkakrotnie i podniósł wzrok na Harry'ego. Skinął głową i uśmiechnął się lekko, bo choć nie chciał przyznawać tego przed samym sobą i ukrywał się pod warstwą złośliwości, był kompletnie zauroczony tym chłopakiem. - Będę czekał o północy, w takim razie.   
Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech i przelał swój eliksir do buteleczki, zostawiając go na biurku profesora do oceny.   
Kiedy wychodzili z sali, Louis podszedł bliżej do Stylesa i zerknął na jego zielony krawat. - Harry? - zawołał go i uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy tamten na niego spojrzał. - Ty też ładnie wyglądasz.   
Obrócił się na pięcie i poszedł w swoją stronę, nie czekając na reakcję Harry'ego. Gdyby tylko zobaczył ten jego zadowolony z siebie wyraz twarzy, chyba zapadłby się pod ziemię.


End file.
